Famous
by hotoffthefryer
Summary: "Kiss me." Before she could register the request, smooth lips covered her own. Seconds passed before her heel jabbed his foot. "What's your issue!" Sakura shouted, face flushed. So what she asked if he was single? It didn't mean she wanted to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Famous**

They asked him questions, microphones pressed to his face from every direction, lights flashing, film cartridges running out, memory cards filling, fans screaming and signs waving in the air. Night lights lit the red carpet brightly, the white so great it seemed like an oasis of light in the late night darkness. A white board was behind him, designer's names, symbols, and products displayed on the temporary wall ranging from Gucci to Louie to Armani.

The celebrities, all accessorized to the max in designer dresses, long, short, extravagant, simple, black, white, solid, print, glasses, earrings, bracelets, necklaces, diamonds, sapphires and rubies adorning their bodies, stilettos, pumps, flats, gym shoes, business shoes, loafs, on their feet, purses, clutches, shoulder bags and bags large to small on perfectly rounded shoulders.

Smiles bright, white, shining as brightly as their lives themselves were plastered on faces, never leaving, poses and answers to questions always being thought of, for there was a never a second where you were truly alone. Paparazzi follow their every move, recording faults, searching for blemishes, asking questions that could only have negative answers, and if not, they would twist and contort the words when they were printed in the press, front page headlines.

Most wanted, most popular, most talked about, stood in a straight line, all casts of the same movie, another play off the instant Shakespearean classic, Romeo & Juliet. Buzz was hugest for this movie, though, more uncontrollable than the frenzy for Harry Potter, crowds more irrepressible than those for Star Wars were. Expectations were larger than the original play itself. The reasons varied from the director being _the_ Super Pervert Sr., world-renowned author, playwright, visionary, and casting god. He cast people who embodied the audience's dreams from the sound of their voice, their attitude, height, and presence.

The producer was someone many thought was Super Pervert Sr.'s handpicked apprentice, a man who personified mystery, from the lax posture he held, the numerous black tuxedos, white—starch white—suits and the books he was always reading. What most sent the mysterious ranks on haywire was the mask he wore that covered his mouth an entire side of his no-doubt handsome face, only revealing one coal black, nonchalant eye. His name, most people wouldn't know if it weren't for the mini movie that he produced with his friends and posted on YouTube, that of which sent his popularity among directors, actors, and actresses alike to chart-topping highs.

Super Pervert Jr.—a man of few words, many actions, but many more women, constantly hanging around his arms, almost rivaling the number Super Pervert Sr. had wrapped around his finger, waiting for his every beck and call. The duo could make a film about a rock, an ant, and a grasshopper transform into an Oscar. With them alone, the upcoming movie hit the News Trending list on Twitter, Facebook, and Google at number one within days, before the general summary was even announced.

When it was, there was some type of otherworldly frenzy of excitement and anticipation for the movie.

Paparazzi encircled Boy, questions blared at him in that reporter monotone that droned in his eardrums even in his sleep. He was _that_ famous. So famous that men and women from Europe, Japan and America all yelled at him in their unique languages, their translators by his side, waiting for him to ask whatever they had said.

However, one particular girl, way in the back, lazily handling the small memo book formally used for note taking, a cell phone pressed between her shoulder and ear, had caught his attention, almost like a skylight illuminating her and only her, everyone else in the sidelines dissipating into nothing.

For some reason, he felt obligated to point her out, moving the microphones out of the way, pushing the irritable newsmen and reporters, some automatically making the path for him, and a smirk found a way to the Uchiha's infamous lips when the rosette finally noticed him, the slow of her mouth enough to tell him that the conversation she was holding on the telephone was becoming of less and less importance.

He stopped right in front of her, and a hush made its way onto the red carpet.

"You're a reporter." Boy stated, for questions were foreign to his dialect, almost like a poison to his tonsils. They did not happen.

Girl let her sea foam green eyes widen shortly and she stared at the movie star, in complete shock for who-knows-how-long, gawking at his utter beauty. Closing her agape mouth, she hurriedly ended her conversation, telling Ino that whatever was going on with her split ends was going to have to wait, and swallowed deeply.

"Yeah," she answered, "a junior reporter, actually. It's a school project and I'm trying to get extra credit by coming here, and I figured, hey, why not ask one of the super mega cool stars of the movie _everyone's_ talking about a couple questions? It's not going to cost me anything, well; it did cost about thirty bucks to get this fake reporter's pass, but, you know, a few dollars is nothing in comparison to the opportunity of a lifetime—"

Boy interrupted Girl, gorgeous obsidian eyes boring into hers. "Ask the question then," he smirked, "we'll see how much extra credit I could get you."

Before Girl's legs totally turned into mush, before her legs started jiggling like Jell-O that's not completely done, before her knees decided to crash in upon the weight of her upper body, she laughed lightly. "What?" She asked, letting the awe take over her. It wasn't everyday that someone of such a high caliber would take their position away from the red carpet in shoes like those and pick a paparazzi-wannabe. Girl knew this, she knew this very well, and had only just now registered the cameras zooming in on her confused face.

Instantaneously she put on that prettiest smile she could, and turned on her microphone. She mumbled a light curse when the light wouldn't turn a bright green, as if it just wanted to stay red no matter how many times she flicked the switch up or down. Her hands scrambled trying to check for batteries, and she dropped it, a loud echoing screech resounding.

"Fabulous," Boy hummed, seeing that Girl was just short of having an embarrassment induced panic attack. A few reporters decided to laugh at his remark, a rumbling hum of low laughs. Girl smiled, grateful for the aversion from her clumsiness. Being the great student that she was, she pulled a smaller, mobile microphone, thin and miniature, just barely big enough to surpass the size of her hand.

Finally composing herself, adjusting to the constant flash of the cameras, white and yellow blurring her peripheral vision, Girl flipped to an open page of her notebook. "Um, so," she started, "I…" Looking up and into the handsome teen's face was an extreme mistake, for when she looked up, she was immediately drawn to never-ending black eyes like wells. Her heart began to pound within her chest, and impulsively she giggled.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: CHA. I love this. So, next chapter? It's already written. If it's posted or not really matters on how much you guys like this or not. _

_So…_

_Review!_

_~hotoffthefryer_


	2. Chapter 2

**Famous**

"You have to get out of the house."

1342 Sunset Place.

A quiet, humble red and brown brick house in a suburban subdivision. Various lawn ornaments lay on the freshly cut, clean emerald grass. A fountain sprinkled on the porch and occasional drops water the magnolias in a red clay pot nearest it.

Oh, and, a teenaged girl. Locked in her room. Sulking.

Nothing out of the norm.

Sakura lay on her bed, limbs sprawled as if she were a star, head resting underneath one of her plush pillows. "You don't get it," she muttered, talking into the pillow. Her breath heated her pillow about thirty billion degrees—hot chocolate was like heaven in a mug—and she shivered with the warmth. She didn't care if Ino heard her or not, that wasn't the point; the point was that she wasn't going to be exiting her home until her stress-induced zits disappeared, her forehead shrunk, and the paparazzi got off her lawn. Sakura screeched, "I made a complete shit face of myself!"

Ino grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. She never understood that girl and her sayings, but, however much she never wanted to admit it, the words Sakura looped together made sense and totally summed up the situation she was in. It sucked. She made a complete shit face of herself and now half of world thought she and Uchiha Sasuke were, like, soul mates, and the other half wanted her to burn, crash, die, get chopped up by a lawn mower, sizzle, crumple up, and die in salt total French snail style.

She sighed, gently removing the pillow from Sakura's face. "You don't look that bad," Ino empathized, pouting slightly.

"_That _bad?" Sakura whined, face shuddering and folding into the most pathetic expression. "Ino, I look like a fat war hog rhinoceros had sex with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer on my face and gave me herpes!"

The tears ensued shortly after the journalism student's words exited her mouth. Ino's eyes widened into saucers, searching wildly for a tissue box, because, come on, Sakura had to have tissues. She was a water works factory.

The blonde bit her nail and spun around, trying to ignore the siren-like sound emanating from her best friend. She wondered shortly how her mother and father were ignoring this so easily, but deducted that they must've bought earplugs by this point in their teenager's life. It _had _to be a regular thing.

Ino clapped her hands together so loudly, loud like crackling thunder, booming like a bass drum, that Sakura's wails stopped abruptly. Big, wet, doe-like eyes stared at her questioningly, and Ino smiled, "Why don't we watch TV? It'll take your mind off things, yeah?"

Sakura sniffed, and nodded slowly.

"If you say so."

"I do," Ino sang, plopping next to her best friend and wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders. "I do say so."

She pushed a button on her remote and the doors of her armoire opened automatically—which, to put matter to the fact, totally made Ino jealous and whatnot because, one she didn't have a TV in her armoire mostly because she didn't even have an armoire but still and, two, Sakura didn't even watch TV and was totally wasting the awesomeness—revealing the sparkling black screen of a flat screen Samsung digital television. Ino's heart fluttered in admiration before she pressed another button, flicking the godly thing on.

The theme song of _The Dish_ rang in the room, a cheery song that instantly lifted the spirits in the room. "Dance with me, Forehead?" Ino asked, smiling. Sakura likes this song, she thought. No, no, she knew that the rosette loved this song and not even soft covers and expensive pillows would keep her down. "It's just an intro song. You have, like, six seconds to make a decision."

Sakura laughed, rough, throaty, but wholesome. "Come on, then, Pig!"

The girls dance and, basically, bounce around to the upbeat talents of Phoenix's Girlfriend, spinning in circles. They made faces in the mirror, and practiced their best MJ poses. More than anything, they had fun, and Sakura, even though she looked horrible in her brother's baseball t-shirt and some boy's boxers she and Ino had bought weeks ago to make it seem like they were total macks, it was fantastic.

"Hey, you guys," the bright smile of Ami Watanabe flashed on the screen. She was the host of _The Dish_, a girl no older than Ino and Sakura. The producers probably picked her for that reason, you know, to relate to their main audience and all.

The two best friends stopped dancing immediately, plopping on the bed, crossing their legs instantaneously. They laughed a little at their identical-ness, but shortly returned their attention back to the show.

Studio audience applause drowned out the next sentence Ami was about to say, a smile covering her mouth as she waited politely for them to stop clapping. Sakura grinned; she seemed so nice. They'd be great friends in real life—she just knew it. She placed her head on her hand and listened as she continued, "Today, we have a treat for you guys. So, you all know that new movie coming out? Psh, who cares about the movie; it's all about Sasuke's new girlfriend."

A picture of her dancing with a mysteriously blurred out blonde in boxer shorts and boys' tee-shirt filled the screen. And it looked like it was taken from her window. Of her house. Like, three seconds ago.

Sakura choked on her spit.

Ino's mouth dropped.

"No…," she whispered.

Sakura face shattered. "I'm his _girlfriend _now?"

"Calm down, Sakura-chan."

"I'm not that _bastard's _girlfriend! He's ruining my life," the rosette jumped off the bed, storming back and forth across her room. "I can't go to school, there's no way I'm ever leaving the house, and, and, what now? I'm going to end up on some 'Movie Star Wives' show our some shit like that! I'm not going down like that, Ino!"

"Sakura!" Ino grabbed her shoulders, shaking her out of her insanity. "Listen to me good. I've been locked up in your room for the past three days because _you_ can't be alone. But, honestly, suck it up. You're being a baby."

The rosette's face convulsed, on the verge of tears, before Ino slapped her. "Seriously," she muttered, turning toward the door. "I'm leaving to go shopping. Be dressed and down in ten minutes."

Sakura stood there, confused, cheek red with the stain of a handprint, in boxers. She looked at herself in the mirror and swallowed deeply. If she was supposedly Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend, then she was doing a horrible job at it. She was supposed to be just as gorgeous, if not more gorgeous, than he was, and, well, she looked like a pee-snow snowman.

Shopping with Ino and her dad's credit card would surely fix that.

"I'm coming, Piggy-chan!" she called, opening the doors of her closet.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you all still like it so far! Right now, the story is kind of writing itself, which is a good thing. We'll see if I can keep it up. _

_Review!_

_~hotoffthefryer_


	3. Chapter 3

**Famous**

Kakashi wasn't one to care much about the casts' personal lives. He could care less what was going on with Karin's cellulite or Naruto's ramen, even Neji's boughs on fate were monotonous and boring at this point. Sure, all of their personalities fit the roles in their twist on Shakespeare, but when it all got down to the get down, that was the point. Who better to act out the character than the character themselves?

The so-called Pervert Jr. knew his clientele so well. He didn't take his job lightly and spent hours with the people that he thought could handle the leading role, and fit it to a T.

He knew Naruto would be great at portraying Romeo's best friend, Mercutio, since he was the hotheaded teen. He embodied him wholly, and, well, Naruto was that kid everyone would either instantly love or find inexplicitly annoying. That's what Kakashi wanted. That's what the play needed.

When he saw Neji, he saw Tybalt. Slow to anger but quick to become violent, polite, proper, raised by royalty itself, even in real life.

Hinata, his cousin, would be a great nurse to Karin's Juliet. She was quiet, but still had that air of royalty to herself, which was only expected of someone who had raised someone as famed as Juliet. However, she never over-crossed her boundaries, for she was still lesser, and, though that was something poor to find in a person, Hinata did have it. She possessed the extreme humility of a servant.

Kakashi had thought that he found the perfect Romeo in Uchiha Sasuke.

Then he got himself in some deep shit and Pervert Jr. forgot to pack everyone shovels. There was no way they were going to get out of this.

A lone, mysterious, slate eye rolled over to the seventeen year old sprawled on the couch. He had his head rested on his hand, the exact picture of aloofness, the I-Don't-See-The-Point aura spewing out of him in waves.

Finally, Sasuke noticed the eye staring at him expectantly.

"So she dances in her underwear," he stated, glancing shortly at the casting director before sending his eyes to the interesting screenshot that he had chosen to pause on. He inhaled slowly, "I don't even know her."

Kakashi let his lips split into a grin, "You do now, sir. _TMZ_ says you guys met last year at a high school dance—"

"Bullshit."

"—you hit it off, and, with your busy schedule, she never saw you since, no contact. Meeting you last Friday at the preview resurfaced emotions."

Sasuke scoffed, and stood abruptly. He ran a hand through his midnight black hair, so black that the highlights shone blue, silky smooth, so perfect that Axe had contacted him on more than one occasion. He scratched his scalp as he studied the proportions of what a mess that stupid girl had gotten him into with the matter of one simple question. "That's bull," Sasuke repeated, sinking back on the couch.

His eyes landed on the rosette, eyebrows scrunching. Who dances in their underwear? In boys' underwear? "She's a freak," he muttered, glaring at Kakashi. "I was just getting her extra credit."

He immediately regretted his words, the second the pervert coughed out a squeamish giggle, it ringing throughout his trailer.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached over Kakashi, turned off the TV.

This was ridiculous.

* * *

><p>"Bastard."<p>

"Dobe."

Sasuke lifted his eyes from his script, in the process of going over the lines of the scene that they were to film today, black, thin-rimmed glasses on the tip of his nose. Dozens of beauticians danced in a frenzy around him, brushing blush and foundation over imperfections that didn't exist, trying to add some color to his pale skin, attempting to make his jaw appear even more defined. A woman was currently hacking away at his head, mindset on taming the rebellious spikes in the back of his head. If she would listen to him, she would wet it, blow dry, then flat iron, and the duck's ass would go away.

However, beauticians are divas and they all, apparently, know what they're doing. Therefore, Sasuke shut up and ignored their requests to remove his glasses, turn this way, or hold his head that way. He could be just as bad as they were if he wanted.

Naruto plopped a magazine with the pink haired girl on the cover, green eyes shining under the flashing lights of the paparazzi. Her strawberry lip-gloss glistened, and made her already full lips appear thicker. Maybe that was the point. Or maybe it wasn't. The picture could've been edited. Sasuke roamed over the heading and sighed heavily, throwing it back at Naruto.

His blonde best friend erupted into a series of giggles, "That's golden, teme! How do you not see that as hilarious?"

Sasuke stared at him levelly, obsidian eyes like knives.

"Okay, whatever, it's funny to me," he pulled Neji's empty make up chair over, flipped it backwards, and sat next to Sasuke, arms folded over the head of the chair. He continued, "Karin hasn't seen it yet. That'll be the _real_ funny part."

Sasuke jumped and glared at his hair stylist when she pulled his locks roughly. She glared back, but relented on her grip. He piqued a single eyebrow, a smirk lifting a corner of his mouth, "That'd be funny. Imagine what Sui would say."

Naruto doubled over, slapping his knee. "Oh my god, yes!" He lowered his voice contorting his face, "'Looks like someone's finally taking you out of this, Karin-boo.'," he laughed. "'Finally bringing in some _eye candy_. I mean, didn't they say Juliet was beautiful?'"

Sasuke chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Karin wasn't as bad as everyone was making her out to be. Sure, she was a terrible cast mate, as annoying and bratty as they came, but she could act and, especially when they were doing scenes by themselves, Sasuke actually thought they were in midcentury Verona.

"You think Kaka will bring her in?" Naruto asked honestly, earnestly. "She's hot, dude; if she can't act, she could at least have some minor thing, right?"

Sasuke shrugged, glancing at the pretty girl on the cover, eyes wide with shock and mouth in a startled smile. He grabbed the magazine out of Naruto's hand again and grazed a thumb over the smooth print paper. So many questions popped up in his mind. What if Kakashi _did_ bring her in? There was already gossip about the two of them being an item based on their short, uneventful—at least he thought it was meaningless—interchange. People already thought he had better chemistry with her, a stranger, than with Karin.

What if she did take the redhead's spot?

He shook his head, shrugging again, "Maybe, dobe."

* * *

><p>Sakura hopped in Ino's yellow BMW bug, snapping her seatbelt while grabbing the rearview. Her eyes zoomed to the middle of her forehead.<p>

It looked like she had caked on icing atop a red velvet cake.

She pouted, "I can't go out like this."

Her rosy eyebrows dipped, hoping she could get Ino to see things her way before she just decided to open her garage door and zoom out without care. She was practically famous right now, and, not just any type of famous. She was Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend famous. Ino put her key in the ignition, the car roaring to life.

"Why not?" She asked, turning the mirror toward herself. "My windows are tinted and this isn't even your car. Grab my glasses, throw them on, and," she twisted her back, rummage through the mess in the rear seat.

She resurfaced with a silken purple scarf. "Cover your hair with this. _If _those sneaky bastards manage a picture, there's no way they can prove it's you. Besides," Ino added, backing out of the garage slowly, "they're all by your bedroom window trying to catch you doing something else weird."

Sakura wrapped the scarf around her head and stuck out her tongue.

"You're just jealous!"

* * *

><p><em>AN:Yep. Sorry. An actual chapter. Hahaha. I had to get the plot a little bit; I hope I still have you guys? They say third chapters always get the worst acknowledgement. I hope that's not true!_

_Review!_

_~hotoffthefryer_

_(BTW, since it is almost the holidays, the next chapter might take a little while to come out. I hope you all enjoy your holidays and don't miss this story too much! Hahaha, I kid, I kid.)_


End file.
